ASG (Adaptación)
by Clan AFY
Summary: Los secretos de familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a los involucrados... / YUKISAWA (YUKI X SAWAMURA) / [LEMON / INCESTO / MPREG]
**YUKIHANA:** ¡Hola! Le vengo a traer un nuevo one-shot aunque sea una adaptación de otro de mis one-shot

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO ES DE MI AUTORIA**

 **Titulo:** A. S. G

 **Autora:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **Resumen:** Los secretos de familia sobre el pasado, a veces complican el futuro... y lo ensombrecen... Lastimando a los involucrados...

 **Genero:** Drama / AU

 **Advertencias:** Lemon / Incesto / Mpreg

* * *

 **A.S.G**

* * *

.

El psicólogo más cotizado del momento tenía su oficina en el edificio más exclusivo de Japón, lugar donde se revelan y guardan grandes secretos de las vidas de las personas más importantes y sofisticadas del país. Secretos tan íntimos y reprochables que podrían poner a sus dueños en muy mal concepto.

En la sala se encontraba sentado el profesionista Chris Yuu Takigawa, un varón castaño de ojos marrones, cejas gruesas, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con dos hebras que cuelga de su frente y piel blanca. En frente se encontraba en ese momento su paciente más importante personal y profesionalmente, un hermoso doncel -menor por dos años- castaño de ojos ambar, de figura grácil y de piel acanelada, Eijun Y.

-Esta será tu última consulta, ¿cómo te sientes? -pregunto el psicólogo.

-Como si hubiera recorrido una gran carretera para encontrarme en el mismo lugar desde donde partí. -respondió sinceramente el paciente con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero sientes que eres el mismo?

-No. -el doncel negó.- Siento que soy más fuerte que hace 5 años…

El castaño comenzó a contar como parte de su último día de terapia el cómo se sentía al llegar a ese lugar y día. A pesar de saberlo de ante mano, el profesional debía de escucharlo de boca de su paciente, de ese modo significaría que el doncel no se arrepentía de pasar de ser un amigo contando sus problemas a otro a terminar siendo paciente de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces… ¿estás listo? -preguntó el peli marrón mirando a su acompañante, le había propuesto que le contara su vida desde el punto donde cree que todo cambio.

-Sí, lo estoy. -respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa, pero una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Bien… entonces recuerda, ¿cómo empezó todo? -hablo el psicólogo observando cualquier gesto de su paciente, quien cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en la privacidad de sus recuerdos, los cuales estaban a punto de ser revelados de nuevo.

-…Había leído en el periódico que la Corporación Seidou tenía una vacante en el puesto como secretario para el presidente de la compañía. Una oportunidad única y atrayente para cualquiera pero aún más para jóvenes recién graduados y quienes no conseguían trabajo, exactamente como yo. -contaba el doncel recostado en el diván- No dude mucho y fui a hacer la entrevista, buscaban personas jóvenes. Además yo poseía conocimiento y experiencia gracias a mi trabajo de medio tiempo antes de graduarme, por lo que tenía la esperanza de ser aceptado…

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto mientras seguía inspeccionando con detalle a su paciente con la mirada.

Cómo se escuchaba su voz. Cuáles eran sus reacciones. Qué exteriorizaba al contar su historia ahora que se encontraba en un punto importante de su vida. Eijun era un gran amigo para Chris, era por esa razón que siempre fue su confesor y apoyo en los problemas, pero debido a los constantes giros que daba la vida del castaño, ya fueran buenos, malos o peores, término como uno de sus pacientes. El doncel había llegado a necesitar ayuda profesional para sobrellevar las sorpresas que le dio la vida.

El terapeuta anoto algunas cosas en su libreta mientras el contrario seguía explicando su sentir con su vida pasada. Conforme iba escribiendo, el varón no pudo evitar recordar al lado de su amigo-paciente lo vivido. Recordaba todo perfectamente, cada recuerdo era demasiado claro, tanto como si fueran de él…

-¿Fue allí donde lo conociste?

-No, ese día él no estaba allí. Solo estaban sus ayudantes. -continuaba el castaño contando con tranquilidad.- Y la verdad es que agradezco que no estuviera presente ese día, me hubiera puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La empresa tenía un gran prestigio, por lo que era seguro que buscaran solo lo mejor.

-¿Te hubieras puesto aún más nervioso? ¿Porque? -pregunto.

-Bueno, ¿quién no se pone nervioso cuando alguien importante está presente? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Te dieron el trabajo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento?

-Sí, me lo dieron. -respondió Eijun cerrando sus ojos, para evocar mejor los recuerdos- A dos días después de ir a la entrevista recibí una llamada de la empresa, me decían que el trabajo era mío y al día siguiente me tenía que presentar para empezar a trabajar. Era una oportunidad única, estaba feliz.

-¿Pero…? -insto el doctor.

 _-¿"Pero"?_ ¿Cómo sabes que hay un _"pero"_? -preguntó juguetonamente el menor.

-Siempre lo hay. -contesto con una leve sonrisa, debía mantener su faceta profesional.- Además, tu rostro mostro una ligera mueca, eso me dice que algo te robo la felicidad del momento.

-Ya veo…-el castaño suspiro- Fue mi padre, no parecía muy feliz con la idea de que fuera a trabajar para la Corporación Seidou.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

La sonrisa no dejaba mis labios después de haber terminado de contestar la llamada referente a mi nuevo trabajo. Tanta era mi emoción, que grite como loco en la sala de mi casa, además de que comencé a bailar.

-¿Porque tan feliz? -preguntaron a mis espaldas asustándome, di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi madre.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja que siempre me mostro una mirada amable y una sonrisa sincera, su nombre Haruno Sawamura.

-Oh, Madre, adivina qué…-exclame feliz y juguetón.

-¿Qué? -me siguió el juego con curiosidad ante mi felicidad.

-¡Ya tengo trabajo! -grite de nuevo demostrándole mi felicidad alzando los brazos.

Tenía dos meses que me había graduado de la universidad pero no había podido conseguir trabajo, así que en verdad recibir esa llamada significaba mucho para mí. Tal vez ser secretario no era algo que en verdad deseara, pero tenía la esperanza de sobresalir y ganar una oportunidad para hacer lo que en verdad me gustaba.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien por ti hijo! -Exclamo feliz abrazándome.- Kazuya estará orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias madre.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde fue que conseguiste trabajo? ¿Y cuándo? -me pregunto de manera rápida.

No les había comentado que iría a buscar trabajo en la corporación Seidou ya que no quería que se ilusionaran junto a mí y luego sufrieran también una desilusión si no obtenía el empleo, principalmente mi padre, quien a pesar de poseer una personalidad retorcida ha hecho de todo para que pueda terminar mi carrera. Ya habíamos pasado por la experiencia de la esperanza y luego el rechazo en varias ocasiones, era por eso que esta vez lo oculte.

-Hace dos días fui a una entrevista, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes si es que me aceptaban, por ello no les dije nada. -le explique a mi madre- Y bueno… ¡Estoy en la Corporación Seidou! -grite lleno de felicidad.

-¿…en la corporación Seidou? -me extraño escuchar su voz apagada e incluso asustada, en sus ojos había algo de temor, repentinamente mi emoción se fue.

-¿Madre…?

-…Oh, lo siento. -cambio rápidamente su expresión pero se notaba que su sonrisa era forzada.- Me alegro por ti hijo… iré… iré a hacer de cenar. Tu padre no ha de tardar en llegar.

Mi madre se veía mal, preocupada por algo pero a pesar de ello decidí dejarla sola por el momento, estaba seguro que me diría después ya que jamás nos ocultábamos nada, por lo que confiaba en que luego me contaría el porqué de su reacción. Decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para preparar la ropa y las cosas que usaría mañana en mi nuevo puesto, en lo que llegaba mi padre.

Pasaron dos horas y mi papá llego a casa, cansado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre. Mi familia siempre fue alegre y se mantenía viendo el lado bueno de las cosas aunque estuviéramos en un mal momento, principalmente mi padre, que gustaba de molestarme para su propio beneficio.

-Ya llegue. -dijo entrando a la sala.

-Bienvenido. -baje de inmediato para recibirlo intentando controlar la emoción que sentía por contarle la sorpresa. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -le pregunte mientras él se quitaba el saco y dejaba el maletín en el sillón para luego sentarse ahí.

-Cansado como siempre. -se revolvió el mismo su cabello a la par que se sacaba un momento los anteojos.- Tengo un nuevo caso y es complicado por lo que durara mucho.

Todos dicen tengo el mimos cabello castaño y alborotado, la misma forme de los ojos… solo que mis ojos son color ambar y los de él café. Mi padre, Sawamura Kazuya es doncel también pero él es de los pocos que se enamoró de una mujer y se casó con ella, adoptando el apellido de mi madre al no tener a nadie más. Mis abuelos paternos murieron hace muchos y la familia Sawamura siempre ha pensado que entre más miembros tenga una familia, mas diversión. Es abogado y hasta donde sé, es de los mejores.

-Ya veo. Suerte.

-Bienvenido a casa Kazuya. -la voz de mi madre se hizo presente, apareciendo en la sala con una sonrisa, se veía más calmada pero aun había un rastro de nerviosismo en ella.

-Ya llegue Haruno. -él se acercó a ella y la abrazo al momento de darle un beso.

A pesar de los años, el amor entre ellos es igual o incluso más fuerte. Mi deseo es encontrar un amor igual al de ellos y ser feliz.

-La cena está servida. Pasemos a comer. -nos dijo a ambos.

-Claro.

Nos levantamos de los sillones para irnos a sentar en la mesa donde la cena estaba servida y se veía rica como siempre, mi madre es una gran cocinera. Decidí contarle a mi padre la gran noticia después de la cena.

-La comida de mamá es la mejor. -agradecí una vez termine.

-Gracias. -ella me sonrió, creo que se ve más relajada por lo que el momento ha llegado. Quiero ver la sonrisa de mi padre, quiero que comparta la felicidad conmigo.

-Por cierto padre…

-¿Mmm…?

-¡Tengo trabajo! -le conté con gran emoción. Mi madre se estremeció en su lugar pero preferí volver a pasarlo por alto.

-Ohh, ¿en serio? ¿Tu? -me dijo en tono burlón.

-Padre, hablo enserio.

-Yo también, ¿quién contrataría a un niño como tú? -seguía usando el mismo tono pero sabía que me estaba poniendo atención.

-La corporación Seidou…-le contesto con cierto orgullo en mi voz.

-¿Qué? -me sorprendió la mirada que me dedico en ese momento, supuse que fue porque no me escucho bien.

-Como escuchaste, tu grandioso hijo trabajara en la corporación más famosa de Japón. Mañana será mi primer día. -volví a hablar con orgullo.

No entendía porque se comportaban mis padres así, pero no dejaría que me desanimara. Probablemente era porque se preocupaban que por ser una gran empresa me sobre-esforzara por querer cumplir las expectativas de mi jefe.

-Recházalo. -me dijo repentinamente de manera exigente.

-¿Eh? -no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Recházalo. -repitió.- No vas a trabajar allí.

-¿Porque?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Esa no es una razón válida. -le reclame- ¿Por qué debería rechazar una gran oportunidad como esta? Es algo que…

-¡Eijun, es una orden! -me grito al momento de golpear la mesa con sus manos, nunca lo había visto así.

Mi padre rara vez me ordenaba que hacer con mi vida o se podría decir que nunca me ordenaba nada; su filosofía siempre fue dejarme tomar mis decisiones y cometer mis propios errores, para aprender de ellos, aunque siempre contaría con su apoyo. No comprendía porque se oponía esta vez. Mire fugazmente a mi madre en busca de apoyo pero ella evadía mi mirada, tenía el rostro de lado y mirando a la nada. Algo estaba mal y ellos no me lo decían.

-Me niego. -dije en voz baja con el rostro hacia abajo. No quería desobedecerlos pero tampoco quería perder esta oportunidad.- Es una gran oportunidad para mí y no voy a renunciar a ella. –Levante la mirada para enfrentarlo, quería mostrarle mi determinación.- No rechazare el puesto. Que te quede claro que me presentare al trabajo. -me levante de la mesa para ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme, perdí el ánimo de seguir ahí- Pensé que estarías feliz por mí. Orgulloso de que una empresa de renombre me considere digno de prestar mis servicios.

-Pues te equivocaste.

Apenas alcance a escuchar que me dijo eso al salir del comedor, ya que de repente escuche el llanto que mi madre intentaba acallar.

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

 _ **:::**_

-¿Te imaginabas porque no le gustaba la idea? -pregunto el psicólogo sin quitarle la vista al doncel para notar cualquier indicio de alguna emoción o sentimiento.

-No… En ese momento no…

El castaño tenía nostalgia ante sus recuerdos, los cuales ya no le provocaban nada más que eso. El pasado era el pasado, el presente era lo que vivía y el futuro aun no llegaba, por lo que no se preocuparía por él. Habían pasado ya cinco años, y con gran esfuerzo había salido adelante.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando aquella discusión paso?

-Sabía que había algo que me estaban ocultando; eso me molestaba y me dolía, porque aquello que ocultaban fue lo que no permitió que ellos compartieran mi alegría de esa grandiosa oportunidad. -contaba el paciente con una sonrisa triste.- Sentía que les estaba haciendo daño y no me gustaba...

-Si no querías lastimarlos, ¿porque seguir con la idea de trabajar ahí?

-Intuí que al entrar a trabajar ahí, descubriría lo que ellos se negaron a decirme con el tiempo. -contesto incorporarse del sofá.

-¿Por qué estabas tan seguro que te ocultaban algo?

-No lo sé. -se sinceró.- Solo lo presentí. Nunca vi a mis padres actuar de esa manera tan agresiva y demandante.

El profesional escribió algunas cosas en sus anotaciones de ese paciente, mientras que el contrario permanecía pensativo, no sabía cómo expresar aquel sentimiento en palabras exactas.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? -volvió a preguntar el psicólogo de manera amable.- ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a tu jefe?

-Fue un buen día. -respondió la primera pregunta, ruborizándose por la respuesta de la segunda.- Cuando conocí a mi jefe… solo pensé que era el hombre más guapo que había conocido y que las fotografías que había visto anteriormente de él en las revistas de sociales, no le hacían justicia. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo por completo al estar frente a él, no puedo describirlo sin omitir detalles… Simplemente fue especial y único…

 _ **:::**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Al llegar quien me atendió fue el secretario de la vicepresidenta, un doncel pelirosa que me pidió esperar a mi nuevo jefe en la que sería su oficina, donde pasaría gran parte de mi tiempo a su lado. Si pensé que el edificio de aquella compañía era grandioso, las oficinas eran aún más. El despacho tenía un toque lujoso pero moderado mientras que los colores reinantes eran el negro, gris y azul marino.

Los muebles se notaban que eran de la mejor calidad por lo que temía siquiera tomar asiento. Mi familia pertenecía a la clase media por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a este mundo.

-¿Cuánto tardaría en tener algo así? -me pregunte a mí mismo al toparme con un jarrón de cerámica con detalles a mano muy bien diseñado. Simplemente hermoso.

Me aleje del jarrón temiendo cometer homicidio en mi primer día de trabajo, aquel objeto debería valer más que los seguros de vida de una persona. Deje mis divagaciones al oír la puerta abrirse, conteniendo los nervios que sentía nuevamente. Sabía quién sería mi jefe ya que es una figura pública e importante.

¿Quién en el país y parte del mundo no ha escuchado algo sobre Yuuki Tetsuya? No hay nadie. Es el varón más prestigioso y aclamado en el mundo de los negocios. No hay quien no lo conozca. Las mujeres y donceles se mueren por siquiera pasar una noche con él.

Yo había visto varias fotografías de él pero nunca les preste atención realmente, además de que pensaba que estaban manipuladas para que pareciera más joven, ya que su edad real es por unos años mayor a la de mi padre. Por lo que estaba seguro de que sería inmune a sus supuestos encantos.

Mi intención era presentarme en cuanto mi jefe apareciera por la puerta, pero quede mudo en cuanto lo vi entrar junto al secretario y junto a una hermosa mujer. Me sentí atraído irremediablemente por él, un varón alto, de tez morena, ojos cafés, pelo corto negro, rostro agraciado. El traje entallado solo resaltaba el torso bien definido que tiene… El hombre frente a mi no aparenta la edad que dice tener, las arrugas más prominentes que poseía eran en cada uno de sus ojos. Ok. No soy inmune como creí.

-Siento hacerte esperar. -si sentía que me desmayaría por lo apuesto que era mi jefe, su voz me dejo muerto.

Era la voz más atrayente y sexy que había oído en mi vida, juraría que podía pasar mi vida entera escuchándola y no me cansaría. A mi parecer el cuarto había sufrido un incremento en la temperatura pero al ser consiente que mis mejillas ardían un poquito por un sonrojo involuntario, comprendí que en realidad solo era yo el que aumento su temperatura corporal y no el cuarto. Nunca me había sentido así con sólo ver un varón, bueno, nunca me había sentido así por ninguna razón.

-Él es Yuuki Tetsuya-sama…-presento el doncel pelirosa a mi jefe, la mujer se quedó unos pasos atrás atendiendo una llamada.- Tu jefe.

-Mi… Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun, desde hoy trabajare como su secretario. Un gusto conocerlo Yuuki-sama. -hice una reverencia de forma respetuosa aunque creo que me excedí al inclinarme por culpa de los nervios- Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada cuando no escuche respuesta de mi jefe, quien solo me miraba, no se descifrar la manera en que lo hace pero me estremece. Me erguí pero deje mi rostro viendo el suelo, no quería que notara el sonrojo que tenía por qué él mantenía su penetrante mirada en mí.

-No lo llames Yuuki-sama, solo Tetsuya. -me dijo la hermosa mujer pelinegra que había entrado con ellos- Yo también soy Yuuki, Yuuki Takako, por lo que nos confundiremos si usas el apellido. Soy la vicepresidenta.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Takako-sama. -intente que mi voz no se quebrara por estar nervioso.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que mis hormonas decidieron alterarse! No puedo creer que me pase esto el día de hoy, y más con ver a mi jefe. ¿Ahora cómo demonios se supone que trabajare sin ponerme nervioso?

-Solo Takako. Igual para mi hermano, solo llámalo Tetsuya. -la vicepresidenta toco el hombro de mi jefe, quien pareció salir de sus pensamientos por que le regreso la mirada desconcertado, alejándola de mí. Gesto que agradecí.

-Lo siento mucho pero eso no puedo hacerlo. -no podía por las sensaciones que tenía en mi interior.

-Pero… -hizo un puchero- ¡Yo pedí un trabajador divertido para molestar a mi hermano!

Me sorprendió su repentino ataque infantil pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver que no sería tan malo trabajar aquí si los demás eran como ella. Mi relajación temporal no duro ya que mi jefe tenía la intención de llamarle la atención.

-Takako…

-Lo escogió Masashi. -a nuestra conversación se unieron otros dos varones que supuse serian familiares de mis jefes ya que compartían rasgos.

Ambos entraron al despacho y se acercaron a nosotros. Me sonrieron al dirigirme una mirada, y no pude evitar mi sonrojo al imaginar a mi jefe con sus cortes de cabello. Estoy seguro que se vería igual de bien sin importar que se ponga o como se peine.

-¿Algún problema con quien escogí tía Takako?

-Oh, Shunpei. Yo quería un chico que pudiera burlarse de mi hermano.

-Dudo poder encontrar a alguien tan valiente…-Takako-sama rio por el comentario de su sobrino pero yo estaba de acuerdo con él, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo, no a él.-…A menos de que tuviera deseos suicidas.

Cuando el chico señalo a Yuuki Tetsuya me arriesgue a dirigir mi mirada a mi jefe, a quien descubrí mirándome pero nuevamente no se describir de qué manera. Parecía que quería matarme.

-Que te he dicho sobre usar tu mirada intimidante…

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Back~**_

 _ **:::**_

-… el que Takako lo regañara por mirarme así, fue una escena algo graciosa pero a la que hasta ahora le presto más atención, en aquel momento solo podía pensar que él me miraba.

-Al final sobreviviste a lo que tú consideraste un inicio imposible, y lograste mantener tú compostura como para hacer tu trabajo. -comento el psicólogo anotando algunos puntos del debate anterior.

-No fue fácil ya que él resulto muy exigente en el trabajo y mis sentimientos hacían gala de presencia cuando menos los esperaba. Poco a poco me acostumbre y aprendí lo que a Tetsuya le gustaba a la hora de trabajar algunos asuntos y en cuanto a mi amor… -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa.- Me resigne a amarlo en secreto.

-Regresemos un poco. -indicó el peli marrón- Entonces desde el principio te atrajo. ¿Pero qué fue lo primero que te llamo la atención de él?

-Sus ojos. Desde que lo vi a los ojos quede prendado de él. Algo que no pude evitar. -respondió el castaño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun después de años no podía evitar sentir vergüenza porque seguía sintiendo y pensando lo mismo por aquel hombre.- Sus ojos… eran como los de un animal salvaje, solitario… Uno que te seduce a unirte a él…

-¿Algún animal en particular? -pregunto solo por curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que el doncel describía en una de sus sesiones a Tetsuya como un animal fuera del contexto sexual, donde particularmente lo asociaba a varios debido a muchas razones, que incluso a él como varón, lo cohibieron un poco.

-Mmm… como los lobos…

-¿Por qué ese animal, Eijun?

-Se parece a esos animales. -asintió de acuerdo a su comparación- Tetsuya posee su cabello negro y esos ojos negros feroces. Los lobos son rápidos, seguros de sí, bellos… me gustan los caninos…

Durante un rato el doncel se pasó describiendo las similitudes de Yuuki con aquellos animales. Chris estuvo de acuerdo en algunos pero en otros descubrió que a pesar de los años que llevaba conociendo a aquel varón, había cosas que no sabía.

-Si te sentiste atraído al principio por sus ojos…-el psicólogo regreso a la plática original- ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró por completo?

-Su forma de ser; es tan seguro de sí, no duda y se preocupa por sus compañeros. Cariñoso y atento…-respondió convencido el doncel agregando varias cualidades más.

-¿Alguna vez te hablo del porque te miro de diferente manera en menos de media hora al conocerte? -pregunto el consejero, al ser la última sesión quería conocer algunas cosas que le quedaron en duda en sesiones anteriores.

-Sí. -respondió el doncel con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la mejilla- Dijo que la primera mirada fue porque le parecí un ángel. El que se quedara después mirándome tan fijamente fue porque le parecí conocido y al final lo recordó, por lo que me miro mal. -murmuro más bajo, era una de sus desgracias la última mirada.

Chris asintió de acuerdo, he hizo otra serie de preguntas de un tema un poco diferente. Aun no era momento de tocar aquel tema, debían seguir la línea de tiempo y para eso aún faltaba. El doncel agradecido internamente por el nuevo rumbo de la plática contesto de manera tranquila.

-¿Cómo se entregó?

-¿Eh? -el castaño enrojeció hasta el límite; nunca había compartido esos detalles con nadie más.-Bueno…

-Puedes omitir tus detalles de _"aquello",_ a lo que me refiero es ¿a qué paso para que llegaran a ese tipo de relación?

Eijun hizo un tierno puchero al oír la risa de su amigo-psicólogo, quien encontró de lo más gracioso que el doncel creyera que quería saber los detalles de su primera vez en la intimidad.

-¡Por dios, no soy un pervertido! -decía el varón riendo- Pero al parecer tu si, ya que fue lo primero en lo que pensaste.

-¡Chris! -Eijun le arrojo el cojín del diván en el que estaba sentado mientras que con otro se cubría parte de su rostro, por un error estaba pasando vergüenzas.

Entre ellos existía el lazo de la amistad, por lo que era común que durante sus sesiones hubiera momentos así. De simple jugueteo amistoso. Cuando la vergüenza bajo un poco fue el doncel quien decidió retomar la plática. Levantándose del mueble se dirigió al ventanal de la oficina, admirando la vista que le ofrecía estar en un lugar alto.

-¿Eijun? -llamo Chris al ver a su amigo alejarse hacia el vidrio en silencio.

-Bueno, ese día había mucho trabajo, por lo que me queda hasta tarde… además estaba lloviendo… Mi jefe había salido horas atrás a una junta, mientras que yo me había quedado en la oficina. Al inicio yo lo acompañaba a ese tipo de reuniones y a todos lados, él mismo me pidió ser su sombra y yo enamorado como estaba acepte. No había lugar al que no fuera con él… pero dos meses antes de aquel día, me fue negado el seguir acompañándolo, sin saber la razón.

-¿Ahora sabes la razón?

-Sí. -contesto el doncel mientras reía un poco- Yo pensaba que había cometido algún error pero cuando me disculpe y pedí otra oportunidad, Tetsuya me dijo que no había hecho nada, que solo era más conveniente de esa manera.

-¿Esa es la verdad?

-No. -sonrió feliz y avergonzado.- La verdad es que él estaba celoso. Uno de sus socios le dijo que quería que nos presentara, justo la última reunión a la que asistí. Él le dijo que hablaría conmigo pero en realidad a mí no me dijo nada. Rechazo por cuenta propia y a mi nombre aquella invitación… Al parecer no fue la primera vez y además, según él, había varios varones asociados que tenían intenciones de cortejarme, así que él decidió que ya no debía acompañarlo.

-Cuándo te enteraste, ¿lo tomaste a mal?

-No. Solo me dio risa y me hizo feliz. Eso significa que él ya me amaba desde antes.

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

Me encuentro solo en la oficina presidencial acomodando los papeles que quedarían pendientes para el día de mañana, pero levanto la vista al oír leves golpes en la ventana.

-Ya es muy noche. -dije al aire al ver el cielo nocturno y la hora en el reloj del despacho.- Y para mi desgracia está lloviendo, me mojare mientras busco un taxi.

-¿Entonces quieres venir conmigo?

Estoy seguro que si fuera gato, me hubiera erizado como uno al ser asustado. Me creía solo y mi jefe me sorprendió al hablar con aquella voz suya que me envuelve desde mi espalda. No había sentido su presencia, no creí que regresara a la oficina por hoy.

-¿Eh? Oh, Yuuki-sama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando él se acercó a mí con la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba y que me enloquecía, mis mejillas tomaron el tono rojo de siempre que estábamos solos y él hacía algo así. A pesar de que no quería ilusionarme que él hiciera eso me hacía feliz.

-¿Ya se va a casa? -me aleje un poco de él para intentar que mis nerviosos me dejaran continuar hablando normal.

-Así es. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Mi casa está cerca y te puedes quedar si la lluvia no para. -me ofreció

-¿Eh? No puedo Yuuki-sama…

-No me llames "sama" cuando estemos fuera del trabajo, además te estoy invitando como un amigo. ¿Me rechazaras en las dos cosas?

Quería decirle que no podía perder el respeto que sentía con él, pero su mirada de nuevo me lo impidió, aquel honorifico se había convertido en mi línea trazada, quitarla solo porque no eran horas laborales sería peligroso para mi corazón.

-No. Gracias por el ofrecimiento Yuuki-sa… sam…-me tente a quitarlo pero al final no pude.

-Vamos.

Tomo mi mano antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, y mis mejillas ardieron aún más por el contacto. Rezo porque no escuche los descontrolados ritmos de mi corazón, no sé cómo podría excusarme por ello. Sin darme cuenta llegamos al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto; un lujoso mercedes de color negro, con vidrios polarizado. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me siento como un títere a su merced.

Mi cabeza me pedía que lo rechazara y me fuera, no era bueno estar con él en un lugar tan estrecho y más si estamos solos, en esta ocasión no está el chofer quien siempre ha sido mi ancla para no besarlo ahí dentro. Por otra parte, anhelo aceptar, para pasar unos minutos más a su lado. Al final entro en el auto y él se sentó a mi lado comenzando a conducir de inmediato. Entre su presencia y el calor del auto, hacen que el frio abandone mi cuerpo.

¡Maldición! Soy un masoquista. No me puse a pensar que su ofrecimiento era ir a su casa y no a la mía. Creo que me desmayare pero escucharlo hablar sobre algunos pendientes de la oficina me da la fuerza para no hacerlo. Intento enfocarme en eso, incluso cuando llegamos al edificio donde tenía su departamento.

Me invito a pasar, nuevamente las ganas de correr me invadieron pero mi curiosidad por conocer su hogar ganaron. ¿Qué daño me haría ver un poco? Entro con vergüenza, jamás espere tener la oportunidad de conocer el interior de la casa de mi jefe. Contra todo pronóstico su departamento no tenía grandes piezas de arte, muebles u objetos extravagantes como se esperaría de algún empresario como él, solo había lo esencial. Era lujoso pero la carencia de cosas, de algún modo lo hacen ver hogareño.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Mi cuerpo tembló al oír su voz más cerca de lo usual, me hablaba desde la espada justo en mi oído. Por estar absorto observando el lugar me olvide que él estaba aquí, pero es que me hacía feliz conocer algo nuevo de la persona a la que amo en secreto

-Un café po… por favor, Yuuki-sa…mgh -tartamudeé pero al final me mordí la lengua sin querer.

Se ríe un poco de mi torpeza mientras me ofrece asiento. Hago un puchero por saberme su burla pero también me hace feliz que aquel frígido hombre, al menos me considera de confianza como para mostrarme la faceta dulce que tenía con su familia. Intento moderar mis nervios mientras me siento en el sofá y miro a los lados curioseando de nuevo.

-Perdone que le pregunte esto Yuuki-san pero ¿no vive con su familia? -hablo un poco alto ya que él está en la cocina.- Creí que lo hacía…

Cuando comencé a trabajar con él me sorprendió que a pesar de no aparentarlo, era un hombre muy apegado a la familia. Yuuki Tetsuya no era nunca lo que aparenta. Y descubrir algo nuevo de él cada día, era mi único consuelo en este amor unilateral.

-No, Takako ya está casada y tiene familia, ella vive a parte. -en verdad me siento feliz cuando me demuestra que tengo su confianza como para que me cuente cosas personales- La casa principal la tiene nuestro hermano de en medio y su familia, los padres de Masashi y Shunpei. -me aclaro-No tengo pareja, además de que prefiero la tranquilidad, por lo que decidí mudarme a un departamento.

-Ya veo. Lamento la pregunta.

-No te preocupes. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives solo? -me pregunto mientras regresaba con dos tazas de café.

-Gracias. -acepto la que me ofreció.- Yo vivo aun con mis padres. -confieso con vergüenza, no por mi familia sino por no tener punto de comparación con él.

Eso me recordó que no había avisado a mis padres que tardaría en llegar, pero vuelvo a olvidarlo cuando se sienta a mi lado y por poco tiro el café sobre mí.

-Ya veo.

Me pude tranquilizar gracias a él, ya que comenzó a hablarme de cosas que conocía bien, eso me ayudo a tomar un poco de confianza. Pasamos un rato hablando y yo termino tomando la confianza de incluso hablarle de cualquier bobería como lo hacía con mis amigos.

-Luego él me dijo que no debía estar solo con los varones, ¡ahhh!…

Mi relato sobre una tarde con mi mejor amigo en la piscina termina cuando mi jefe jala de mi brazo y me empuja al sofá. No me atrevo a reclamar cuando veo su fría mirada posada en mi cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo, algo que de por si me hace alucinar…

-¿Yuuki-sama? -pregunto con algo de temor, ¿lo he hecho enojar?

-Lo siento… pero no resisto que me hables de alguien más… Me gustas Eijun…

Estoy seguro que mi rostro expresa la incredulidad que siento al oír aquella confesión, ¿cómo un chiquillo como yo, podría gustarle a un hombre maduro como él? No tengo nada que ofrecerle para empezar.

-…Desde hace un tiempo y me muero de los celos en este momento por pensar que un varón que no sea yo, te haya visto en traje de baño. -su penetrante mirada me dice que habla en serio y eso me deja sin habla.- Por muy amigo que sea tuyo.

Lo que paso después fue como un sueño, llevo meses preguntándome como seria ser besado por él y ahora lo sé. Yuuki Tetsuya me está besando, o incluso podría decirse que me devora. Es mi primer beso, y aunque en el pasado pensaba que hacer algo así sería asqueroso, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¡Es el mejor beso! Y lo estoy recibiendo del hombre al que amo. Agradezco y maldigo cuando se separa de mí por faltarnos el aire, comienza a susurrar algunas cosas en mi oído para volver a besarme y yo pierdo la cordura.

.

Cuando recobro la lucidez, mi rostro pasó por todos los tonos de rojo posibles. No entiendo como he llegado hasta su habitación o mejor dicho su cama, desnudo y a su merced. Él permanece sobre mí con tan solo su bóxer puesto… Y juro que nunca he visto un cuerpo tan perfecto. Sin pudor alguno me recorre con su mirada, como si fuera la última vez que me tendría en sus manos. Mientras que yo solo puedo sonrojarme al sentirme levemente aprisionado entre la cama y su varonil cuerpo.

Al final de su recorrido su mirada choca contra la mía… con tan solo ver sus ojos de algún modo sé que me ama como yo a él, por lo que no temo en entregarme… Algo tonto. Pero en un segundo de lucidez me regaño por pensar en hacer algo así con un hombre, solo porque me dijo que me ama, pero me atrevo a soñar.

-Me gustas…-susurra a mi oído, y fue como si supiera de mi debate mental.

Al final decido ceder. Ya me arrepentiría el día de mañana cuando descubriera que solo fui un capricho, y si no lo era, al final yo terminaría a lado del hombre que amo. Él sonrió de lado provocando que mi sonrojo aumentara más y estoy seguro que mi calor corporal se intensifico más al momento en que me besa. Ya he perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho, ya que perdí momentos atrás la noción del tiempo.

El beso se volvió apasionado cuando introdujo su lengua con ferocidad en mi boca, siento como toda mi cavidad es recorrida por la intrusa, y yo apenas puedo corresponder… jamás había besado antes y me avergüenza pensar que no pueda complacerlo. Nuestro beso se rompió cuando ambos necesitamos aire. Él rápidamente empezó a besar mi cuello dándome leves mordiscos y sin darme tregua comienza a acariciarme el torso.

Sigue con lo suyo, sacándome leves gemidos que no puedo retener. Permanezco inmóvil sin saber realmente que hacer, además de que no puedo pensar claramente debido a la lluvia de sensaciones placenteras que siento en mi cuerpo con sus caricias…

Solo se ha dedicado a tocar la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y siento como la parte de abajo pide atención, no puedo hacerle caso ya que mí concentración está en las partes que él toca y que arden después de ello. Noto como una de sus manos roza mi erección y pienso que al fin esa parte será atendida, pero grande es mi decepción cuando no fue así.

-Todo a su tiempo…-me dice antes de besarme de nuevo.- Quiero disfrutarte aún más.

Sus manos se detienen en mis pezones los cuales oprime con fuerza, sacándome un gran gemido. Cubro mi boca con mis manos, sorprendido de que pueda hacer sonidos tan indecentes.

-No te cubras, quiero escucharte. –me murmura antes de morderme la oreja y luego lamerla.

-¡Ahh! -quito mis manos ya que quiero complacerlo, aunque al hacerlo la vergüenza de ser capaz de gemir de esa manera regresa.

Tengo cero experiencia, por lo que no quiero rehusarme a nada de lo que él me pida. Quiero darle placer como él me lo está dando. Deseo que disfrutemos los dos pero yo no sé qué hacer más que obedecerlo. Sigue masajeando mis pezones al mismo tiempo en que besa mi cuello y justo cuando voy a gemir de nuevo, aprovecha para besarme e introducir su lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca… paso mis manos a través de su cabello, alborotándolo, enredándolo entre mis dedos.

-Eres solo mío… -susurra cerca de mi oído al separarnos.

En ese momento lo comprendo, no solamente está besándome o mordiéndome para darme placer, está marcándome, reclamando mi cuerpo como suyo. Es obvio para mí que me está marcando como un animal territorial, demostrándome que solo él tiene derecho de tomarme… que soy completamente SUYO…

Sus manos están acariciando cada tramo de mi cuerpo mientras bajan hacia mi anatomía, que por fin dejara de sufrir. Grito cuando una mano estimula mi miembro y la otra sigue moviéndose libre a través de mi torso. Después de lamer mi cuello desciende, sin dejar de besar mi piel… Sus expertos dedos no han dejado de acariciar mi intimidad, provocando más suaves gemidos de mi parte, hasta que no puedo evitarlo y me llego a mi límite en su mano, manchando nuestros abdómenes un poco.

-Delicioso…-el solo verlo lamiendo su mano con mi esencia es suficiente para que mi miembro vuelve a reaccionar.

Intente recuperar la respiración después de ese orgasmo pero es casi imposible ya que él ha comenzado de nuevo a masajear mi pene mientras me besa, exigiendo a mis labios dejarle manejar el ritmo. En un momento de valentía, decido pasear mis manos por su espalda para poder tocarlo, mientras beso su cuello… yo también deseo probar su piel. No sé si en realidad habrá oportunidad en el futuro, es por ello que dejo mi vergüenza a un lado. Quiero participar en esto.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, abre mis piernas introduciendo un dedo en mi entrada, gemí, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Continúa preparándome con sus dedos, aumentando uno cada vez que me escucha gemir más alto. Al inicio es una sensación incomoda pero no dolorosa como creí, llego a un punto donde sus dedos me son insuficientes, deseo más profundidad.

-¡Mas~! -jadeo mientras busco esa profundidad moviendo mis caderas.

Tres dedos dentro de mí y entonces los saca. En medio del éxtasis lo escucho gruñir, y poco después de que yo me queje cuando sus dedos salen de mi interior, se posiciona entre mis piernas y empieza a penetrarme…

-¡AHHH!

Gimo fuertemente al sentir como me penetra en un instante, de una sola vez. Instintivamente llevo una mano al punto de nuestra unión, descubriendo que su miembro solamente estaba a la mitad. Con mis dedos rozo su hombría y lo escuche gruñir.

-Yo que tu no lo haría…

Sus manos se aferran con mucha fuerza a mis caderas y nuevamente de un solo movimiento, termina por adentrarse en su totalidad dentro de mí sacándome un nuevo gemido. Empieza a moverse lentamente, sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a él, a tenerlo dentro de mí. Sin embargo el solo pensar que estamos unidos en este momento, basta para que olvide el leve dolor que sentí por la segunda penetración.

Durante una de sus embestidas me invade un gran placer, perdiendo momentáneamente todo a mí alrededor. Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo entero y lo único que puedo pensar es que deseo que vuelva a tocar ese lugar para sentir lo mismo. Esa sensación se volvió adictiva como el sentirlo a él.

-Es aquí…-entre la bruma de placer lo escucho hablar.

El cuarto pronto se llena de sonoros gemidos de mi parte. Con cada embestida todo dentro de mí quiere más de él, obligándome a pedir por más, olvidando la vergüenza. Pronto llegare nuevamente a mi fin, lo sé. Él no se mide; mientras por una parte me embiste también estimula mi miembro, me besa hasta casi asfixiarme y por ultimo me ofrece su imagen de cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una capa de sudor mientras lo escucho gruñir o jadear cerca de mi oído después de besarme.

Mis manos jalan levemente su cabello mientras trato inútilmente de bajar el tono de mis gemidos… Es una sensación única y excepcional sentir el constante roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y unidos. El vaivén que cada vez aumentaba más y más su velocidad. Me besa profundamente y lo único que puedo desear es que esto continúe por mucho tiempo…

Mi cuerpo se contrae, avisándome que pronto llegare nuevamente al límite. Lo cual puede marcar -si así lo desea él- el fin de este acto tan placentero… solo bastan un par de embestidas más en el punto exacto provocando una nueva oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, sensación que es acompañada al sentir como mi jefe libera su esencia dentro de mí, llenándome y marcando de una manera nueva que yo le pertenezco mientras dice mi nombre…

-Eijun…

Sin poder evitarlo solté un jadeo… Mientras que él gruño como una bestia…

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-…y ahí en su departamento… paso… lo que tuvo que pasar… Jejé… -el doncel estaba sonrojado por lo que estaba recodando, claramente no le conto al contrario los detalles pero eso no evito que los reviviera en su memoria.

-¿Desde entonces empezaron una relación?

-Si… Él me aclaro que lo que paso en la noche fue porque deseaba algo serio. Que se enamoró de mi meses atrás y que si tardo en declararse fue por nuestra gran diferencia de edades, pero al final no resistió pensar en que yo pudiera terminar al lado de otro hombre. -conto el doncel con una voz llena de amor- Mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación en un principio por el trabajo, no queríamos que empezaran los rumores aunque…

-¿Aunque…? -lo animo a continuar.

-…Soy pésimo actuando, muy pronto se dio a conocer nuestra relación en el trabajo…-confeso con vergüenza por su mala actuación- Pero la mayoría lo tomo bien, en realidad mejor de lo que pensamos… por lo que los días siguientes ya no tuvimos que actuar y eso nos daba la oportunidad de demostrarnos nuestro amor cada vez que queríamos… Incluso su familia me acepto con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos…-dudo unos minutos responder pero sabía que sería la última vez que hablaría de ello por lo que continuo- Jamás se los dije… en especial a mi padre. Él nunca me preguntaba nada del trabajo, ya que seguía necio en que dejara de trabajar en la empresa Seidou… y se hubiera puesto peor si en ese momento hubiera sabido sobre el puesto que tenía…

-¿Tenían peleas frecuentemente?

-Sí, cada día… Nunca llegamos a los golpes, solo eran discusiones a gritos.

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas ante la negación de tus padres?

-Bueno… en realidad nada… mi madre parecía temerosa y mi padre igual…-respondió el castaño después de un suspiro- Al verlos a los ojos percibía que tenían miedo y no sabía porque… pensé que quizás era porque conocían a alguien de la empresa el cual no les agradaba y bueno la realidad no fue tan lejos…

-¿Cómo era tu relación con él? ¿Sabía de la oposición paternal?

-Mi relación con él era muy sólida, al menos así la sentía yo. -respondió el doncel sonriendo un poco.- Nunca quise contarle sobre la oposición de mis padres por temor a que el asunto se me fuera de las manos y ambos lados salieran heridos. Él es de las personas que siempre hacen lo correcto…

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde quedabas tú?

-Yo… Yo en realidad olvidaba todo lo malo al tenerlo a él a mi lado. Sin quererlo mi mundo se volvió él. Así que todo se volvía color de rosa durante mis horas en la oficina. -contesto Eijun- A mí me bastaba con tenerlo porque sabía que a él le bastaba con tenerme. Nuestro lazo era algo más allá de lo que nosotros mismos entendíamos. Era único. Estaba en nuestra sangre. Ninguno de los dos sabia ponerle nombre a ese sensación que sentimos más allá de la atracción inicial y que luego evoluciono al amor pasional y desenfrenado con el que comenzó nuestra relación… hasta que llego a un amor incondicional…

-Por como yo te escucho suena más bien un amor dependiente. -comento el peli marrón acomodándose en su lugar, estaba acostumbrado a permanecer varias horas sentado por su profesión, pero al menos debía moverse o algunas partes terminarían adormecidas.

-Un amigo también me dijo eso…-una leve risa se escapó de los labios del doncel- El que teníamos un amor dependiente… Pero creo que se equivocó en aquella época.

-¿Quién era ese amigo y porque crees eso? -indago en parte burlón y en parte serio.

-¿En verdad debo decirlo? -le sonrió a su psicólogo y amigo.- Fue mi mejor amigo y sempai, Chris Yuu. Y lo creo porque en aquella época podía abandonar a Tetsuya, me dolería pero sé que sobreviviría. Si en aquella época no lo hacía era porque no quería, mi deseo era permanecer a su lado.

-¿Y ahora?

-No creo ser capaz de abandonarlo aunque quiera… Al final tenías razón, se volvió un amor dependiente.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, porque no le veo nada de malo a un amor así…-respondió sincero.- Solo significa que nos amamos tan fuerte que debemos estar juntos para vivir.

Por una parte Chris estuvo de acuerdo con aquella definición, ellos tenían un amor tan fuerte que era imposible de romper a pesar de los secretos que escondía, pero como psicólogo no podía estar de acuerdo que un amor así no fuera dañino. Se abstuvo de comentarlo ya que conocía de sobra a Eijun, sabía que esa relación solo era dañina por terceros y no por los enamorados en sí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que piensas que es tu pecado? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Fue un mes después de enterarme sobre la vida que albergaba en mí…-respondió la primera pregunta.- Y la verdad el mundo se me vino encima cuando mis padres me dijeron la verdad…

-¿Le dijiste a tu pareja sobre esa vida? -quiso tocar primero el tema del embarazo para darle tiempo al doncel de pensar en lo demás.

-Si… el día que me entere sabía que tenía que decírselo rápidamente. Así que hable con él…

-¿Lo acepto bien?

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

 _ ***Bien, invite a Tetsuya a cenar, necesito decirle lo más pronto posible sobre esto…***_

Pienso mientras intento tranquilizar los nervios, no sé cómo se tomara la noticia. Abrí la puerta de su departamento con la copia de la llave que él mismo me dio, quiero preparar la mejor cena posible.

 _ **.**_

Cuando él llega a su departamento lo recibo lo mejor que puedo. Él me saluda con el cariño con el que siempre lo hace y eso solo aumenta mis nervios y temores. Nos mantenemos un tiempo abrazado mientras me besa, y de no ser porque le anuncio que la cena que tanto esfuerzo me costó hacer se enfriara, puedo estar seguro que hubiéramos terminado de nuevo en la cama.

Intento actuar normal durante la cena, donde la pasamos hablando de nosotros y los planes para la semana, me felicita como siempre por la comida mientras me roba algunos besos y me acaricia descaradamente la pierna. ¡Se nota su deseo por desnudarme ahí! Al final no funciona y me descubre cuando terminamos de comer.

-Bien. ¿Qué tienes?

-No… nada…-Hace la pregunta que más temía ya que no quería romper el ambiente, aun así no puedo mentirle y seguir ocultando de lo que me entere en la tarde.

Levanto mi mirada para verlo y un nudo se formó en mi garganta porque me ve con el ceño fruncido. Está molesto o comienza a molestarse porque finjo enfrente de él, sé que no le gusta que oculte o finja en su presencia.

-Eijun. -su tono es el mismo que usa cuando me anuncia que es la última oportunidad.

-…Tengo que decirte algo importante…-No quiero ocultárselo. Quiero verlo feliz como yo lo soy.

-Te escucho. -dice aun mirándome serio pero al mismo tiempo puedo notar su preocupación por mí en sus ojos.

-Solo llevamos 7 meses de noviazgo y lo que te voy a decir no sé…-intento ocultar el tono temeroso de mi voz pero no puedo-…no sé si esto arruine todo o no…

-Dímelo, nada arruinaría lo nuestro.

-…Tengo tres meses de embarazado…

Al principio entro en shock puesto que yo solté muy rápido la noticia pero luego mostro una sonrisa, se acercó a mí rápidamente para levantarme y darme vueltas, para luego repartir besos en mis mejillas sin importarle nada más.

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 _ **:::**_

-Por supuesto. Se encontraba más que feliz. -respondió con firmeza después de recordar aquel día- No negare que tuve mis dudas al principio sobre decirle o no, nuestra relación llevaba tan solo siete meses y él en momentos repentinos se volvía a preocupar por nuestras edades… Pensé que quizás aquello arruinaría todo… Eso sí, no hubiera abortado por nada del mundo aun cuando Tetsuya me lo hubiera ordenado. Era mi bebe pero también de él, así que tenía el derecho a saberlo, por ello se lo dije.

El castaño agitaba sus manos de manera rápida como buscando las palabras en el aire y es que aquel día era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. El día en que se lo contó a Tetsu, Eijun fue el doncel más feliz del mundo porque su amado aclaro que no se separarían, que estarían juntos por siempre. Una promesa que vale más que el oro para el doncel.

-…Me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me acepto y acepto a nuestro hijo. Comenzó a planear a futuro en menos de cinco segundos después de que se lo dije, y eso me hacía gracia. Su lado de arquitecto salió a flote y empezó a diseñar nuestra casa. -seguía contando el oji ambar con diversión- Me preguntaba cosas pero al final él decidía, haciendo que me riera por su emoción.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a tu padres?

-En mi cuarto mes… -la emoción le cedió su lugar a la melancolía- Estuve pensando mucho en cómo decírselos y la verdad creo que me hubiera tardado más tiempo en decírselos sino hubiera sido por Tetsu, quien me convenció de que era el momento de hablar por fin con ellos.

-¿Qué esperabas de ese día?

-Lo que esperaba…-repitió el doncel ladeando su cabeza.- Mmm… en realidad no lo sé. -confeso- Lo único en lo que pensaba era que ese día iba a soltar una gran noticia, puesto que estaba saliendo con una persona que era más de 18 años mayor que yo, además de que esperaba un hijo. -suspiro- Al pensarlo ahora, en aquel momento lo que me preocupaba más es que mis padres pensaran que Tetsu se aprovechó de mi cero experiencia en vida amorosa. Estaba preparado para aclararles eso a mis sobreprotectores padres. _"Él es el hombre que amo, y si alguien se aprovecha aquí soy yo",_ eso pensaba decirles

-¿Tú te aprovechabas? -pregunto sin entender porque había llegado a esa conclusión el menor.

-Bueno…-el doncel se sonrojo.- Quien gano un amante con gran experiencia de vida… y… y sexual, forrado de dinero, guapo, consentidor, amoroso, que me dio el regalo más maravilloso en mi vida, el ser padre… Si, al final quien gano al tener un hombre así, fui yo.

El psicólogo no pudo evitar reír fuertemente al ver a su amigo jugar por la vergüenza con sus dedos, además de que su rostro podía competir con un tomate y ganarle. Eijun prefirió mirar afuera de la ventana mientras se le pasaba el ataque de risa a su amigo. Chris no podía estar de acuerdo con el doncel, ya que a su parecer, el afortunado fue Yuuki…

Eijun era un doncel maravilloso, hiperactivamente alegre, optimista, lleno de amor para dar, solidario y muchas cualidades más. Si, en definitiva un doncel que cualquier varón quisiera, era por esa razón que no pudo reprimir su risa, aun después de años el menor no comprendía lo valioso que era.

-¿Y después de que les dijeras eso a tus padres que pensabas hacer? -retomo la conversación una vez que se calmó.

-Explicarles todo. Contarles como nos enamoramos, el hecho de que serían abuelos y que próximamente me casaría. Tenía la confianza de que los convencería, les tomaría tiempo pero terminarían aceptando a mi prometido. Que ingenuo fui. -soltó una risita sarcástica, acción que el contrario no esperaba- Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlos pero ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que mi pequeña batalla se convertiría en una bomba que desataría una guerra sin cuartel.

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Convencí a Tetsu que habláramos con mis padres el fin de semana, ya que mis ellos no trabajan esos días. Él quería decírseles al siguiente día de que nos enteramos que seriamos padres y que me propuso matrimonio, pero acepto a darme la semana para prepararlos un poco, razón por la que me dio esa semana libre de trabajo. De hecho me pidió que una vez nos casáramos dejara el trabajo con él, que si quería pasar el día en la oficina a su lado lo hiciera pero sin trabajar. -relataba el castaño regresando al diván sintiéndose nervioso.- De eso estuvimos hablando en esa semana libre, sobre si dejaría mi trabajo o no. Cuando les dije a mis padres que no trabajaría, lo malinterpretaron con que dejaba el trabajo y el no verme ir en esos días creo que se los confirmo, haciéndolos felices, me pareció. Los deje creer eso, ya que quería que estuvieran de buen humor para el fin de semana…

En consejero iba anotado algunas cosas o asintiendo al escucharlo, no quería interrumpirlo para que después de varios años al fin liberara de manera seguida aquel día que marco su vida.

-…Anuncie que alguien importante para mí iría a cenar el viernes. Mi madre se emocionó por mi posible pareja, tampoco le aclare que ya lo éramos, mientras que mi padre me rogaba que le dijera que era solo un amigo y cosas así. Se ponía en padre sobreprotector de que su doncelito debía ser santo y puro hasta los 60 años. -el recordar aquellas escenas y el amor que compartía con su familia entristeció más al doncel pero decidió continuar.- Recuerdo que ese día mi madre cocinaba mientras mi padre y yo veíamos la tele además de que soportaba sus burlas, cuando sonó el timbre, me puse nervioso pero fui abrir. Tetsu se había puesto su mejor traje y me saludo con un rápido beso por miedo a que nos vieran mis padres antes de decirles. Lo invite a pasar a la sala y ahí fue donde todo se perdió…

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido a la llegada de su novio para presentarse formalmente con la familia. Tomando un poco de aire para luego soltarlo.

-…Mi padre se alteró como nunca lo había visto, y sin darme tiempo de presentarlo como mi novio, me exigió explicaciones del porque estaba _"ese tipo"_ en nuestra casa. Tetsu también estaba sorprendido de ver a mi padre, por lo que permanecía en silencio, en shock. Yo intentaba hablar pero Kazuya no me dejaba y Haruno se le unió. Comenzaron a decir que si no se iba llamarían a la policía y muchas cosas parecidas. No me dejaban acercarme a mi prometido e incluso se me ordeno por mis padres que me encerrara en la habitación. -Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar le costaba mucho hablar de aquel momento- Al final termine gritándoles que yo lo amaba, y mi padre me grito que no podía hacerlo… Cu… cuando pregunte porque lo odiaba tanto y por qué no podía amarlo, fue que revelo la verdad…

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-¡Porque él es tu padre!

Cuando escuche el grito alterado de Kazuya mi cerebro se bloqueó. Veo como mueve los labios diciendo algo más pero en este momento no hay sonidos, solo movimientos en cámara lenta. Lo único que mi cerebro me permite hacer es buscar con la mirada a Tetsuya, a mi amor, a mi novio, pero su expresión no me ayuda, se ve sorprendido, confuso y quien sabe que más… quizás yo estoy como él. De repente todo vuelve a la normalidad y escucho a mi madre llorar.

-¿A… que te refieres? -pregunto con temor y mi voz es temblorosa.

Mantengo la esperanza de que escuche mal anteriormente, que ha sido una mentira que soltó para hacerme desistir o una de sus estúpidas bromas. No puede ser verdad lo que se me dijo. Me niego a aceptarlo. No sé qué vio mi padre en mi mirada pero fue algo que lo altero, lo sé porque ha preferido responderme sin aquel tono de voz que me desespera.

-Yuuki y yo… Nosotros…-lo noto dudoso al hablar, algo poco común en él.- Nosotros fuimos novios en la preparatoria… mantuvimos una relación y yo…-se queda mudo un momento y me mira a los ojos- …jamás se lo dije pero yo quede embarazado de él… Ese niño eres tú…

Nuevamente siento como mis sentidos son bloqueados, lo veo mover la boca pero no escucho nada. Alcanzo a procesar que mi padre discute de algo -no sé qué-, con prometi… no, con mi otro pap… ¡Oh, por dios! Siento que todo se mueve y que en cualquier momento mis piernas me fallaran. Yuuki-san se dio cuenta que estaba por perder mi fuerza e intenta ayudarme pero yo me alejo cuando va a tocarme… no sé porque… ya no sé nada… Al final me dejo caer hacia atrás, y agradezco a los cielos que estuviera el sofá, caer al suelo estando embara…

-…No… no puede ser… -Siento ganas de vomitar pero las contengo-…yo…

Me doy asco a mí mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No, yo no lo hice… yo no lo busque, intento convencerme de eso… Mucho menos Yuuki, aunque desde el inicio nunca sentí asco por él, no podría hacerlo ya que es la persona que amo…

-Miyuki, tu… -al escucharlo voltee a mirar a Yuuki, el cual se veía confundido.

En ese momento todo fue real, escuchar el apellido original de mi padre por labios de Tetsuya solo me confirmo la verdad. Ellos se conocían. Aquel pasado juntos si existía y lo peor es que eso explicaría el sentimiento especial que tenía nuestros amor. Ahora sabía que había detrás de aquella sensación que hacia único nuestro amor. Mi asco por mí mismo pasó a ser miedo cuando note que su mirada era diferente, sus ojos… sus ojos ya no me mostraban amor…

-Así que olvida lo que sea que estés sintiendo…

Las palabras de mi padre me aclaran que él cree que esto es apenas un inicio, no sé qué decir… Tengo tanto miedo, pero ¿de qué? ¿De qué me acosté con mi padre? ¿Qué estoy esperando un hijo de él? No, no es ese miedo… tengo miedo de perder a Tetsuya, el cual se pasea por la sala cubriendo su boca, ¿sentirá asco de mí?

-¿Por eso te negabas a que trabajara en la empresa…? -me forcé a hacer la pregunta en un intento de olvidar que he perdido al hombre de mi vida.

-Así es…-Mi padre me mira fijamente pero yo no puedo sostenerle la mirada- Era mejor para ti no saber…

-¡¿Lo mejor?! ¡¿Mejor para quién?! -Me altere al escucharlo afirmar que era lo mejor, por supuesto que no es lo mejor, para nadie.- ¡El guardarte un secreto así solo ha ocasionado esta tragedia! ¡Nuestra tragedia! ¡La del hombre que amo y la mía! Porque… porque…-debo decirlo, debo hacerle saber lo que ocasiono que fuera egoísta y nos engañara- ¡Estoy embarazado de mi verdadero padre!

-¿…Qué?

No sé cómo describir las expresiones de mis supuestos padres, era como si Kazuya y Haruno sintieran un horror puro, un temor que cala hasta los huesos como cuando él me dijo que Yuuki, mi novio, es mi padre de sangre.

-¡Así es, justo como escuchas! -Tetsuya me abraza por la espalda intentando que me tranquilice, pero yo no puedo hacerlo- ¡Estaba en una relación con Tetsuya, mi padre! ¡Lo amo! ¡Tuve sexo con él! ¡Estoy embarazado de él…! ¿Están felices con lo que ocasionaron por no decirme?

-¡Eijun maldito!

Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que mi padre, en que Kazuya, me diera una cachetada. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido rara pero nunca agresiva. El mayor contacto ahora que era más grande que teníamos era cuando lo agarraba del cuello de su playera para zarandearlo porque sus bromas o sus comentarios burlones me hartaban.

-¡Miyuki ¿qué crees que haces?! -le grito Tetsu, quien recibió más golpes que yo en ese momento.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Yuuki! -mi padre lo había alejado de mi lado, golpeándolo en el pecho constantemente.- ¿Porque volviste a aparecer en nuestras vidas?

-Kazuya cálmate...-pedía mi madre.

Ahora sé que ella y yo no compartimos un lazo sanguíneo, pero aun así no puedo pensar en otro nombre para llamarla, ella me crio con amor a pesar de no ser nada mío.

-Maldición…-solté al sentirme mal, mi estómago me estaba doliendo… tenía miedo, mi bebé…

-Eijun…-Tetsu se acercó de nuevo a mí al intuir sobre algo malo con nuestro bebé y a pesar de que se mostraba preocupado, sus ojos mostraban que él también era una tormenta de confusiones.

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-… no sabría explicarlo bien… -varias lagrimas descendieron del rostro del doncel, quien las intento ocultar al recostarse y cubrir con un brazo su rostro- En ese momento un gran conjunto de sentimientos se apoderaron de mí; la verdad de mi lazo sanguíneo con mi novio, el enojo de mis padres, mi embarazo y los ojos de traición que tenía Tetsuya en ese momento fue mucho… me desmaye.

-Puedes llorar libremente Eijun. Para eso estamos aquí, para que puedas expresar tu interior sin ser juzgado. -dijo comprensivamente el varón. El doncel dejo escapar por fin su llanto, un llanto que siempre surgía al recordar ese día pero ocultaba para parecer fuerte enfrente de su pareja.- ¿Hay algo que pensaras o sintieras en ese momento pero que hasta apenas lo recuerdes? -pregunto después de un rato

-Mmm…Bueno cuando Kazuya me golpeo pensé; _"Se suponía que yo era una de las víctimas"…_ Porque la otra víctima de este drama era Tetsu, el cual era totalmente inocente. -aclaro el castaño de manera seria y entre hipidos por culpa del llanto- Después pensé que incluso yo era culpable, un traidor. Ya que a la única persona que no deseaba lastimar, por la que daría mi vida antes de dañarlo, en ese momento debía estar sufriendo más que yo, se estaría repitiendo que se acostó con su propio hijo y eso lo desgarraría. En aquel tiempo conocía ya lo suficiente a Tetsu para suponer que intentaría cargar con toda la culpa, algo que no le permitiría. -limpiaba el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas anteriores. No quería que a la hora de irse se notara que lloro.- Él no era el culpable de nada. Yo fui quien desobedeció a mis padres buscando ese trabajo, quien les oculto mi relación… Si lo hubiera sabido jamás… jamás…

-¿Jamás qué? -pregunto curioso el psicólogo, levantándose de su lugar para servir nuevamente un poco de té a su paciente.

-Sería correcto decir que jamás me hubiera enamorado de Tetsuya…-respondió el doncel tranquilamente- …Pero en aquel entonces lo supe e incluso ahora sé que, aun si hubiera sabido que era mi padre, hubiera terminado enamorado de él.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos ya que esa era una de las tantas causas por las que habían llegado a realizar las consultas; Eijun buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Se hubiera enamorado de su padre de haberlo sabido? Había más preguntas que desencadenaron ese resultado pero ahora una más ya estaba resuelta.

-Desperté en el hospital…-fue el propio paciente quien retomo de nuevo la charla- Mis padres estaban conmigo, más que molestos y no me miraban a los ojos. Era claro que solo estaban ahí para aparentar que veían por mi salud. Evitaban por todo medio mirarme y a pesar de todo me mostraban una sonrisa enfrente de los demás, hipocresía que no aguantaba…

-¿Y Yuuki?

-Él… él no estaba cuando abrí los ojos, solo mis padres…-suspiro al decir aquel hecho que no solo le dolía a él, su amado también sufría por cometer la estupidez de no estar a su lado cuando despertó

-¿Te afecto no verlo en esos momentos?

-Sí, sabía que en esos momentos él tenía que pensar lo que estaba pasando… pero me hubiera gustado verlo ahí, junto a mí, dándome mimos. -iba a quedarse callado, hasta que recordó la pregunta que siempre hacia el contrario y contesto antes de que la hiciera en esta ocasión- Me sentía solo en aquella habitación donde estaban mis padres. Aun cuando ellos estaban ahí sentía que estaba solo, porque ya que no contaba con nadie…

-¿Qué paso después de eso?

-Me quede en el hospital una semana. La tensión y estrés en mí no eran buenos para el bebé, por lo que el doctor prefirió que me quedara reposando allí. Mis padres de alguna forma buscaban una manera de que abortara…-el castaño toco su abultado vientre en donde ahora yacía su bebé.- Pero me negaba… Era mi hijo… Gracias a dios como era mayor de edad, ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre mis decisiones, así que al final, me dejaron de visitar después del tercer día. -Eijun revolvió su cabello intentando disipar el dolor que sentía al recordar que fue abandonado en una etapa tan complicada- La verdad no me importaban ellos, el que me tenía preocupado era Tetsu… No sabía nada de él… No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ni lo que pasaría desde ese momento… Estaba lleno de dudas, y era lo que me estresaba más…

-¿Por qué no rendirse al ser traicionado por las personas en las que más confiabas?

-El que mis padres me hayan mentido dejo de importarme después de su abandono; llegue a la conclusión de que la verdad, el secreto y la mentira ya no me importaban una vez fueron reveladas. Mi madre me cuido con mucho cariño, como si fuera su hijo y mi padre me dio vida, así como ambos me cuidaron y amaron en su momento. No tenía nada sobre que reprocharles. -respondió el castaño.- En esos momentos solo tenía a dos personas en mente, mi amado y mi hijo, debía ser fuerte aunque fuera por mi hijo. Saldría adelante por él, además que gracias a dios contaba con buenos amigos.

El doncel hizo una reverencia juguetona con la mano dedicada al mayor, quien le sonrió sinceramente. Eijun en verdad estaba agradecido con Chris, ya que él fue quien le ayudo durante su estadía del hospital. Chris fue el único que sabía todo; desde que el castaño comenzó un romance con su jefe, las peleas con su familia, el embarazo, la charla revelación que tuvo con sus padres y el hospital. Estuvo a su lado en todos esos momentos, apoyándolo.

-Gracias Chris-sempai. -prefirió expresarlo para dejarlo en claro, haciendo referencia a su relación de preparatoria, sus mejores días juntos.

-De nada. Somos amigos. -respondió el varón.- Mejor continuemos, la hora de tu vuelo está muy cerca.

-Sí. -asintió de acuerdo- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-Dime, ¿qué te decepciona aun de tus padres?

-Lo que me decepciona de ellos; es que quieran que me separe de Tetsuya. Sé que él es mi padre biológico… pero no puedo evitar amarlo. Amarlo como un hombre y como el padre de mi hijo. Aun a pesar de la verdad, no pude ver ni pensar en el como un padre; él no estuvo en ningún momento de mi vida, no era siquiera conocido en mi infancia. No me otorgo nada mientras crecía…

-¿A menos intentaste verlo como tu padre?

-Lo intente ya que estaba seguro que él lo haría al ser un hombre con gran rectitud, pero no resulto al final. En verdad decidí intentar verlo como un padre, pero al final solo lo hice con tal de recuperarlo de algún modo. Si ya no me quería como su pareja, al menos esperaba que me aceptara como un hijo…

-¿Esa fue a la conclusión que llegaste en el hospital?

-Algo así. Durante esos días intente visualizarlo como un padre, y lo único que me generaba era vacío y dolor. Concluí que solo llegue a esa resolución con tal de estar a su lado. -Eijun miro fijamente a su compañía- Jamás pude ni lo hare, yo solo veo al hombre del que me enamore, al que considere el hombre más perfecto del mundo y el más seductor, algo que no pensarías de un padre…-el psicólogo estuvo de acuerdo- Además por Tetsu soy capaz de todo, estoy dispuesto a morir por él si llega a ser necesario. Amo a mi familia.

-¿Cuándo fue a verte Yuuki al hospital?

-Un día antes de que me dieran al fin de alta. Fue a visitarme pero lo que más risa me causa es que entro como ladrón. Supongo que estaba intentando esconderse de mis padres. Pero ellos ya no fueron hasta el día de mi alta.

-¿Qué te dijo cuándo fue a verte?

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-Maldición…

Mientras junto las cosas que use en el hospital, escucho un golpe y una voz muy conocida, la que anhele todo este tiempo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta, abriendo los ojos al ver que se encontraba él. Arqueo una ceja cuando Tetsu comienza a sobarse la cabeza y con un ramo de flores.

-Tetsuya… -murmuro con voz entre cortada.

Me congelo en mi lugar cuando el voltea a mirarme, después de días infernales al fin logro volver a ver aquellos ojos que me enamoraron. Retrocedo instintivamente cuando él comienza a avanzar hacia a mí.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien. -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso es todo lo que necesito, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mi mejillas. Al fin me siento seguro, sin importar su respuesta, ya que solo me basta un simple gesto que me regale para seguir adelante aun cuando me abandone. Todavía tengo a mi hijo. Nuestro.

-Lo siento. -dijo al llegar a mi lado.

Se acercó con la intención de tomarme de la mano sin embargo no lo deje, a pesar de que estoy feliz de verlo y sentirme seguro, también estoy enojado con él, decepcionado. Yo en menos de tres días lo he escogido a él… por otra parte él viene después de una semana, y no sé si me querrá o no a su lado. Entiendo que es una situación fuera de lo común y conflictiva, pero me duele. Me siento herido.

-Eijun… yo…

-¿Qué hace aquí, Yuuki-sama?

Sus manos las cuales estaban a punto de tocarme se han detenido a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, como si hubiera una barrera. Y lo sé, sé que esa barrera se formó al llamarle por su apellido y aquel honorifico.

-Eijun… yo… perdóname. -Me dice con su mirada triste y siento a mi corazón encogerse aún más.- Te amo, no importa que. Lo pensé mucho y la verdad es que no me creo capaz de vivir lejos de ti…-es la primera vez que veo y oigo a Tetsuya hablar de manera rápida y desesperada- …y no porque me haya enterado que eres mi hijo, ya que lo siento mucho pero no puedo verte como uno…-mi corazón late tan rápido al escuchar que al igual que yo, él no puede verme de ese modo. Me dolería si él si pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente-…Es porque eres la persona que amo. El doncel más hermoso, perfecto que hay en mi vida.

-…Yo…-mis lágrimas salen de nuevo, recorriendo mis mejillas.- Yo…

Con sus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Al fin nuestras pieles vuelven a conectarse. Al fin estamos juntos.

-No te dejare Eijun…-me susurra en mi odio y soy aprisionado en sus brazos.- Ni a ti, ni a mi hijo que llevas dentro…

Me recargo en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón, el sonido que siempre disfruto después de una sesión de sexo con él. Ese sonido que siempre me ha indicado al acelerarse, como su dueño se altera por tenerme a su lado.

-…Olvida lo que dijo tu padre. Tú y yo solamente somos dos personas que se conocieron y se aman. -me toma de la barbilla, lo veo acercarse inseguro pero esta vez no me alejare, levemente deja un casto beso en mis labios.

-Te amo… Te amo Tetsu…

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-… después de aquello, se disculpó durante mucho tiempo por tardar tanto en ir a verme y luego me pidió que le contara con detalle sobre la salud de nuestro pequeño. Terminamos hablando de sobre lo que haríamos a partir de ahí. -continuaba el castaño con el relato mientras jugaba con el cojín del diván- Luego apareció el doctor, le pregunte porque tardaban tanto en darme el alta, me dijo que por ese día no me la darían ya que mi presión se volvió a elevar. Que ya sería al día siguiente… Tetsu se burló de mí al ver mi puchero, y después de que el doctor le asegurara que estábamos bien, me prometió que iría por mí en cuanto me dieran el alta porque no volveríamos a separarnos. -el doncel abrazo el cojín, imaginando que era su amado

-Si él iría por ti, ¿cómo es que terminaste en casa de tus padres de nuevo?

-Yo le pedí que me fuera a recoger a mi casa, le puse de pretexto que quería ir por mi maleta cuando en realidad quería ver por última vez a mis padres. -confeso el castaño con melancolía.- Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar algo. Que encontraría de nuevo a los padres amorosos que me criaron.

-¿Yuuki no sospecho tu verdadero motivo?

-Supongo que vio la posibilidad porque intento retenerme, diciéndome que él me compraría más cosas, que no tenía que regresar ahí. Pero me negué. No importaba si ellos ya no me consideraban un hijo, como me lo hizo saber Kazuya el ultimo día que estuvieron en el hospital conmigo, para mi ellos siempre serian importantes.

-¿Qué hicieron tus padres? ¿Qué paso?

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar… pegaron el grito en el cielo…-contaba el castaño- Al principio cuando me vieron llegar creyeron que iba a pedirles perdón y que accedería a dar en adopción a mi hijo, ya que legalmente no podía abortarlo por el tiempo que tenía, que volveríamos a ser la familia de antes. Pero luego de que les dije que me iría con Tetsu, mi padre me quiso abofetear de nuevo. Fui salvado por el timbre, mi novio no creyó que estaría seguro ahí y decidió ir antes por mí.

 **:::**

 **~Flash Back~**

-¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! Ni creas que te dejaré ver a Eijun. -el grito de mi padre me alerto, Tetsuya ya estaba aquí.

Suspire dos veces antes de salir con mis cosas, una pequeña maleta que hice con los recuerdos que podía tener; algunas fotos familiares, mis papeles y alguna chuchería más. Era ahora o nunca. Estoy seguro que de ser otra circunstancia me reiría al ver a mis padres en la entrada intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara a mi novio… pero temo que no es para reír. Al cruzar miradas con Tetsuya dejo de resistirse pero poniendo todo su cuerpo para que no cerraran. Mi padre frunció el ceño al verme de nuevo ahí y con la maleta.

-¿Qué crees que haces Eijun?

Retrocedo al verle acercarse, sé que intentara tomarme del brazo y llevarme a mi antigua habitación para encerrarme como minutos antes y tal como lo intento aquel día… pero de igual manera que en esa ocasión no lo dejare.

-Lo que ya te dije padre, me iré con Tetsuya.

-Eijun…-gire a ver a mi madre y me partió el corazón verla llena de lágrimas.

-Madre, te quiero mucho, y gracias por todo a pesar de que no llevo tu sangre.

Pienso que si la abrazo no le gustara por lo que solo puedo decirle esas palabras, esquivo a mi padre y avanzo hacia la entrada donde Tetsu me tomo en sus brazos y me beso la frente.

-Eijun…

-Gracias por todo padre…

Mi novio y yo salimos de casa, me quita la maleta de las manos y la mete en la parte trasera de su auto, cuando estoy por subir al auto de mi prometido me detengo al escuchar a mi padre gritar.

-¡Eijun, espera! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Esto es asqueroso! -las palabras de mi padre me vuelven a lastimar y mucho, pero no dejare que me afecte, no de nuevo…

Me debato entre si contestar algo o no e irme de ahí de una vez por todas, pero al final decido hacerlo, será la última vez.

-Pues en verdad lo siento. Siempre me he esforzado por ser un hijo del cual ustedes estuvieran orgullosos… -fijo mis ojos en los de mi padre, para que se dé cuenta que hablo en serio- Pero en esta ocasión al parecer no será así, en verdad lo siento… adiós

-¡Eijun!

 **:::**

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **:::**

-Se contuvieron de hacer aún más escandalo ese día ya que ellos serían la comidilla si los vecinos se enteraban de aquel pecado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto incomoda? -pregunto el psicólogo con un poco de pena por sus pensamientos morbosos. El doncel asintió.- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que tus hijos son…?

-La verdad sí. Fue un poco dificultoso no pensarlo cuando supe la verdad. -contesto el doncel con una sonrisa burlona por ver la dificultad que tenía su amigo por hacer su pregunta- Tendría un hijo de mi padre, me convertiría en papá y hermano al mismo tiempo… mientras que Tetsuya se convertiría en padre y abuelo. Tal vez es algo que a la gente le parezca grotesco o traumante, pero siendo honestos es algo con lo que puedo vivir y sin arrepentimientos, porque amo a mi familia. Y ahora vuelve a pasar por segunda vez. -el doncel acaricio su abdomen donde crecía su segundo hijo.- Pero ahora no lo había pensado...

-Perdón…

-No, está bien. -el doncel negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor regresemos a tus padres…

-Sobre mis padres…-repitió el doncel ladeando la cabeza, ¿qué más podía decir?- Como dije, los abandone, me fui con Tetsuya a su departamento, donde vivimos en paz mis meses de embarazo en los cuales me consintió. Y mi niño nació bien a pesar de los riesgos… como doctor… ¡eres doctor de algún modo! -acuso el castaño al ver la intenciones de Chris por contradecirlo, y es que el mayor siempre repetía que era psicólogo no doctor.- Bueno, como decía, como doctor, sabes que al ser yo hijo de Madara y el estar embarazado de él...

-El bebé tiene riesgos de nacer con algún trastorno por la sangre…

-Si… pero afortunadamente mi pequeño está completamente sano y en estos cuatro años no ha presentado ningún desorden.

-Es bueno escuchar aquello. -aseguro Chris, ya que el pequeño era su ahijado- Bien. ¿Algo que quieras decir de tu partida tan repentina del país?

-Me hubiera gustado que mis padres entendieran que el amor fue algo que no pude controlar…-respondió el doncel-…y que la familia de mi esposo no se enterara. Tetsuya sufre por el rechazo que ha experimentado de parte de sus familiares lejanos por nuestra relación…

-¿Él te lo ha dicho?

-No, él asegura que tener a Takako y a sus sobrinos le basta, pero sé que le duele el rechazo de sus demás familiares… Eso es algo que no les perdonare a mis padres, no tenían por qué decirle a la familia Yuuki.

El castaño intento serenarse, respirando profundo y exhalando, no era bueno para su bebé que se alterara, no obstante en verdad le molestaba el hecho de que el matrimonio Sawamura le contara a los Yuuki la verdad, solamente con el fin de sepáralos.

-¿Piensas que él se arrepiente? -pregunto mirando al contrario fijamente, buscando sinceridad en los ojos ambar a la hora de escuchar la respuesta que esperaba.

-No. -respondió claro y firme.- Sé que no lo hace. Tetsu nos ama. A nuestros hijos y a mí con locura, así como yo lo hago.

-¿Y adonde piensan ir? -pregunto de manera formal.

-A donde ellos no puedan alcanzarnos. -respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta fue tocada desde el exterior, llamando la atención de doctor y paciente. El varón dio la aprobación para que pasaran, y al ver a la personita que ingresaba al lugar ambos sonrieron.

-Papi, ¿has terminado? -pregunto un hermoso doncelito de tres años de pelo negro y ojos ambar.

El castaño miro a su doctor, esperando la respuesta al cuestionamiento de su hijo. Chris sonrió al ver que ambos donceles ponían la misma expresión de " _compláceme o llorare"_ a la cual no era inmune, y dudaba que hubiera ser en la tierra que pudiera ignorarla, incluso el gran y temido hombre de negocios Yuuki Tetsuya sucumbía ante ella.

-Sí, hemos terminado. -suspiro al ver como ambos donceles sonreían felices, al menos valía la pena complacerlos a cambio de esa sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿ya nos podemos ir papi? -pregunto el infante con su tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-Claro.

Ambos adultos se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de manera formal lo que al castaño en cierta manera no le gusto. Y aprovecho para abrazarlo cuando el varón se distrajo porque el infante se aferró a su pierna también despidiéndose.

-Somos amigos, amarguetis. -Eijun le enseño la lengua después de separarse.

-Te extrañare…-Chris lo volvió a abrazar, posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a su amigo.

No era solo dejar atrás años y anécdotas de amistad, era dejar ir una parte de su vida también. Las horas que convivio con Eijun eran recuerdos muy valiosos. Chris maldijo a los familiares de Eijun y Yuuki, ya que por ese motivo su amigo y su familia, debían salir del país. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que los hijos del matrimonio sufrieran las habladurías sobre el pecado que cargaban.

Todo se debía a que la información llego a oídos de empresarios rivales de Tetsuya, quienes usarían esa información para intentar hundirlo. Razón por la que debían irse de Japón.

-Yo también.

-¿Y a mí? -pregunto el pequeño quien seguía aferrado a la pierna del varón.

-Por supuesto que te extrañare. -el peli marrón soltó al adulto.

Se colocó a la altura del pequeño doncelito acariciándole la cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos para luego darle un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en el pequeño.

-Gracias por todo. Por siempre escucharme, ayudar y comprenderme a pesar de las creencias. -el castaño realizo una reverencia.

-Somos amigos, tonto. -Ambos adultos rieron por que la frase fue regresada- Además, ¿quién aparte de mí, sería capaz de convivir contigo todos estos años?

-Adiós… no sabes cómo me gustaría decirte hasta luego.

-Adiós… -sonrió.- Vayan con cuidado a donde sea que vayan. -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Se separaron del abrazo y Eijun toma a su hijo de la mano para salir de aquella habitación, donde su pecado ha sido contado varias veces en busca de que fuera menos pesado. Aquella habitación que guardaba sus secretos más profundos y dolorosos, que supero poco a poco a través de los años de sesiones.

Mientras tanto, el terapeuta se acercó a su escritorio tomando la carpeta que coloco allí cuando la sesión comenzó ya que le pertenecía al castaño. Era su expediente como paciente. Abrió la carpeta encontrándose la información de su amigo, tomo su bolígrafo y escribió el cierre de aquel paciente, para luego cerrarla de nuevo y guardarla en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio bajo llave. Lugar en donde quedaría enterrada.

Chris se acercó a la ventana y mirar por ella, observo como los donceles se acercaban a un auto negro, propiedad del varón pelinegro que esperaba a su familia con una sonrisa. El matrimonio se dio un beso y hablaron de algo. Luego los tres subieron al auto.

Espero en ese lugar hasta perder de vista aquel automóvil, suspiro y se acercó a la puerta, aún tenía más pacientes.…

-Pase por favor…-dio la bienvenida a otra celebridad que requería su ayuda y del que sabía sus más profundos secretos.

.

.

 **Expediente…**

 **Nombre:** Eijun

 **Apellido:** Yuuki

 **Sexo:** D (Doncel)

 **Edad:** 28

 **Estado civil:** Casado

 **Diagnóstico:** _**A.S.G. (Atracción Sexual Genética)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, alguien me pidió hacer la adaptación de un One-shot que hice con anterioridad de Naruto pero ahora con Diamond… La pareja es algo singular pero no me parece mala, de hecho hay muuuuuy pocos de ellos y me gusto hacer algo nuevo… se apreciaran sus comentarios. Es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja así que espero sus opiniones… XD

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
